Two of a Kind
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 13a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = December 8, 2007 |Image file = Ep13AS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Flower Power |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Stand Up and Cheer}} is the first part of the thirteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Cheer jumps rope outside Grumpys' garage. Grumpy is unable to get his sparkle sprayer working and thinks it wont be ready in time for the summer picnic. Cheer says she thinks it looks fine, but Grumpy points out a burn he got on his bottom. Grumpy explains that he needs assistance, so Cheer leaves to gather help. Surprise, Oopsy, Funshine, Cheer, and Share Bear show up to help Grumpy work on his sparkle sprayer. Oopsy steps in a can of paint and then manages to get stuck to the wall. Grumpy explains the plan and tells everyone to get to work, except Oopsy, who he tells to "just watch." As Grumpy gets back to work, the other Care Bears realize they're in way over their heads. They don't understand Grumpy's machine or how it work, so instead they try to find other ways to help. First, they move all Grumpy's tools closer to him, which creates a mess. Then Cheer starts to paint the machine which isn't even completed yet. Share is working on the gears, but messes them all up. Surprise and Funshine put streamers in the machine, which leads to Grumpy telling them all to leave. The Care Bears leave, all except for Oopsy who is still stuck to the wall, and Grumpy resumes work on his sprinkle sprayer. He realizes that he does need help, but he wants it to be "Grumpy help." Grumpy pulls out a machine with a large mirror and powers it using his belly badge. It creates a duplicate Grumpy who looks identical, except he has the number two written on his stomach. Grumpy and Grumpy 2 try to work on the sprinkle sprayer, but Grumpy 2 constantly mocks and berates Grumpy. Grumpy wonders if that's how he sounded to his friends when Grumpy 2 creates a Grumpy 3. Grumpy 2 and Grumpy 3 then kick Grumpy out of his house. Grumpy seeks help from Cheer, who explains that the clones treated Grumpy the same way Grumpy treated them. Grumpy apologizes and Cheer agrees to help. Grumpy, Funshine, Cheer, Share, and Surprise work on sneaking into the garage. Cheer tells Grumpy that this time, he should give them specific task. Grumpy tells Cheer to make a rope that they can use to climb down into the garage with. Grumpy tells Share to find some tools to prop the secret door open with. They then all go onto the roof, and Funshine helps Grumpy open the door. The five Care Bears sneak into the garage while Grumpy 2 and Grumpy 3 argue. Surprise pops up and screams "Surprise!" which startles them. Grumpy explains that he doesn't need their help anymore and puts them back through the mirror machine. Grumpy returns to his friends and again apologies for how mean he was earlier. Funshine points out that he was a great leader this time. Grumpy ask if everyone wants to go play belly ball in the park, and they all leave. On Grumpy's garage wall, Oopsy is still stuck. Errors * When Grumpy shows off his burn, he's missing his heart stamp. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep13AS1.png Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes